Clan:EE
The Clan of EE (Ehtya's Empire or Ehtya's elites depending on the time frame) is a clan that operates out of world 14. they have a player owned city in rimmington there. The Clan is led by Ehtya (his clan and most people call him General Ehtya) and is lead by the Council of 3 even though only Ehtya and Kakayaa are present currently. The Clan is open to everyone who is accepted by Ehtya once they ask but it is recommended you are able to check the clan page here and/or the website- http://eeclanonline.webs.com/ often and are loyal and Honorable. To join the clan, contact Ehtya at generalehtya@gmail.com, a lot of our new recruits go to the Triumvirate which is a union we are a part of. If you are interested in us, maybe you'll be interested in the Triumvirate! ''Clan News *We are on Operation Z. A threat is declared against the Triumvirate and we must defend the ideals of the Triumvirate. Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 03:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *The Fentakc12 scandal is resolved. Ehtya 07:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *''There is an EE Magazine available on the alternate version of this wiki. Also, EE has a new theme song. Also displayed on the alternate wiki. Link is at the top of the page. Kakayaa 22:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *''The Clan is back to normal security level. We are in no operated security level so that we may step up on recruiting even more Ehtya 21:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) '' *''Ehtya and Kaiser Blades leader (Serius Rain) along with some Kaiser Blade members went Cockroach killing. It was quite fun and bonded Kaiser Blade and EE further. Ehtya 23:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) '' *''The EE Militia may soon be part of Zerouh's Military Flank Three. Hopefully I will play my cards right. Kakayaa 22:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) '' ''History of the Clan '' This only covers recent history of the clan. For the entire past history please visit this page The Fentakc12 Scandal Fentakc12 was called in by Ehtya for a personal meeting on diplomatic activites EE was to pursue on 12/7/09. After the meeting Fentakc12 was inactive for two weeks. During this week someone named hole4in applied for a Triumvirate position as a diplomat for them. This hole4in was granted the position but had no reason supposedlyto use it at this time. Hole4in was discovered in several Triumvirate members clan chats including EE and there was a report of him being sighted in Celthes clan chat though this is not confirmed. Zerouh appointed Ehtya to speak to hole4in as he seemed to be "spying" on EE the most. Ehtya told hole4in that spying on other clans was not a required act and it was strictly against the Triumvirate. Hole4in denied having done what he was accused of yet Ehtya contiuned pressuring him. After he would not give in to explaining his actions Ehtya left and reported back to Zerouh. Hole4in was seen as just a member of the Triumvirate who was confused as to what he was meant to do instead of a threat. Access to Triumvirate things and membership was still his. He was sighted in EE's clan chat once again on 1216/09 in which Stavrok was active andhe reported to Ehtya as to his activities. Ehtya received an anonymous threat on 12/16/09 as well saying- "Fool I know your weakness. EE is no longer even real your dumb leadership made it collapse on itself. Youll take the Tribleh down with u." Ehtya responded asking for an explanation and who this threatener was with no response. Fentakc12 returned on 12/19/09 and when Ehtya explained the current situation and how he was working to locate hole4in at the source to him. Fentakc12 confessed to sending the email and posing as hole4in as a "joke". This action was not really a joking action as hole4in peeking into clan chats and listening into conversations is not a joke thing to do. He was disbanded from the clan and is now categorized as a pawn to the Cyber-Criminal Uhnul. This has yet to be confirmed as of 1/3/09 Rules *Clan members fight for each other. *Treat your higher ranked clan members with respect *Your first duty is to yourself. second to the Clan. *While leaving the clan peacefully is allowed. Betraying the clan or turning against it is not accepted and will be dealt with. *Allied Clans should be treated with respect. The Allied Clans leader is someone you should listen to if our alliance ranking is 3+ but your primary duty is to EE. Recruiting When a new recruit joins our illustrious clan. They have many options available to them. Most enlist in the Military though there are many other positions available. *Military Position- Military members defend EE at all costs and will preserve our culture and honor. You are our defence and a pure symbol of EE. Kakayaa is the head of the EE military force. You should speak with him. *Financial Position- Financial members work on gatherng resources to put in the clan deposit or to craft/gather Military hardware/food. Stavrok is the head of the Financial institute for EE. *Recruiting Position- This involves going around and advertising EE. It will increase our member count by a lot and you will be a public symbol of EE. Speak with any General for details. *Diplomatic position- This is a position of high value to EE. EE is a very strong diplomat clan and our negotiators are unmatched. You will be trained specifically by Ehtya and you will be another form of "defence" for the clan. The Council of 3 The Council of 3 leads the clan and they are all Generals. Each serves under Zerouhs council. *Ehtya (Clan Leader) *Kakayaa (Second in Command and Military General) *Reliaha (Third in Command and Database Manager) Militia units These people guard the POC of rimmington world 14, the Clan, and the leaders. They are under the command of General Kakayaa. To Join the Clans Military talk to either Kakayaa or Ehtya and tell them you are interested in joining the clans Militia Force. In emergencies everyone is a military unit but these are the main ones. *Kakayaa (Surpreme Military Commander) *96Devils (Military Second in Command) *Dethblade665 *Oni Link286 *Icarus Zilo *P3nguin L0rd *Slopdrop *Killking525 Other Clan members Called by there nicknames (generally first part of their name) and it also shows there clan jobs. *Ghjs- Food keeper *Stavrok- Financial manager *Halot2 *Nuker W- Diplomat- Negotiator *Sjblade- Kaiser Blade leader *Nremni- Celthes leader Clan Traditions The clan has a few traditions which are used in different situations. These include: *During ceremonies (which are called forth by Ehtya) stand in a line all facing the ceremony head with no weapon attached or face concealing headgear on. *It is customary to during meetings refer to people as their rank, then their name. *The Team cape is the Blue 21 cape with the square in it. It is customary to wear them once of captain+ rank but is not mandatory. Sub-Clans Several members of EE have clans that are sub-clans of EE that deal with Finance, Data, Military groups, or Diplomatic Meetings. The current ones are" *EE Data- Owned by Reliaha. It is used to visit the Database *EE Finance- Owned by Stavrok. It is used to put financial trusts within EE, discuss finance, and link between Celthes and EE. Finance page for EE is here *EE Militia- Owned by Kakayaa. It is used as the Military Command & Communications Center(MC&CC). Alliances with other clans Alliances with other clans are accepted with open arms. We will ally as long as we keep our own stance in importance. We do not fall into other clans control but we will assist allied clans in most circumstances. Alliances with Clan Ehtya generally involve diplomats from other clans dropping in with us often and diplomats from us visiting the allied clan. Alliances are ranked through 1-5. *''1 is that you are at a cease fire and no harm will be done to each clan. '' *''2 is that the alliance is actually important and we assist each other in minor issues. '' *''3 is that The Clans are fully allied and the alliance is fully recognized by each clan. '' *''4 is that each clans leader has important say in important decisions. '' *''5 is full alliance helping each other through everything, sharing all information, combining all efforts and possessions, Clan leader is granted role in each clans head council, and the alliance is wide spread and each clan is loyal to the other as well as there own. '' Clans we have alliances with- (^- Also member of Zerouhs Triumvirate) '' *Kaiser Blade^ Level 3 Alliance '' *Knights of Guthix. Level 2 Alliance '' *''Rune Knights^. Level 2 Alliance '' *Mafia Raiderz. Level 2 Alliance '' *Celthes^ (after rebuilding it) Level 4 Alliance '' *[[Clan: The Confederate Independent Systems|''The Confederate Independent Systems]]^ Level 2 Alliance '' Enemies ''The Illustrious Clan of EE has no enemies besides those who threaten the Triumvirate. ---- If you are Interested in joining leave EE a message on either ''Ehtya or Kakayaa talk page or contact Ehtya or Kakayaa on runescape. Also if you need to contact Ehtya you can also send him an email at generalehtya@gmail.com '' Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Zerouhs Triumvirate Category:EE Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded